1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercise device and, more particularly, to a device for strengthening the hands, wrists and forearms and including a grip portion that rotates against a force of resistance relative to a fixed portion that anchors to the user's wrist or arm.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various exercises for strengthening the hands, wrists and forearms are well known in the field of physical fitness. Most notably, the use of dumbbells in a wrist curling exercise has been known for many years. This exercise involves placing the forearm on a flat surface, such as a cushioned bench and, with the palm of the hand facing up, a dumbbell of appropriate weight is rolled from the palm to the fingers as the wrist is cocked downwardly. When the dumbbell reaches the fingers, the wrist is cocked upwardly to cause the dumbbell to roll back onto the palm of the hand. This action is repeated several times with each hand.
Another well known exercise for the wrists and forearms involves the use of a cylindrical handle having a length of rope extending from the center between opposite ends of the handle. The bottom end of the rope is tied to a weight. With one hand on each side of the center of the handle and the forearms extending horizontally, the handle is rotated by turning the wrists while alternately grasping and releasing the handle with each hand. This causes the rope to be wound onto the handle as the weight is lifted upwardly toward the handle. When the weight reaches the top, just below the handle, the handle is then rotated in the opposite direction by turning the wrists while alternately grasping and releasing the handle with each hand.
While the above described exercises and devices can be very effective for strengthening the hands, wrists and forearms, the use of weights presents the threat of injury. In particular, use of too much weight can cause muscle and tendon strain, as well as cramping. Dropping the weights causes a further threat of injury to the feet. Moreover, the use of weights makes it extremely inconvenient to carry these exercise devices when traveling.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a highly effective exercise device for strengthening the hands, wrists, and forearms, and wherein the device is relatively lightweight, compact and easy to use without presenting a threat of injury.